The overall goals of the Core are to: 1) carry out interdisciplinary, basic mechanistic studies on environmental carcinogens; 2) develop new biomarkers of exposure and effect; and 3) carry out collaborative epidemiologic studies to understand the role of environmental exposures and genetic susceptibility on cancer risk. The Core is responsible for fostering a collaborative environment and bringing investigators together to discuss ongoing research as well as to develop new research initiatives. Much research is focused around the three major themes that bridge across the research cores: air pollutants including PAH, oxidative stress and gene-environment interactions. The Core meets these goals by organizing meetings at which investigators present ongoing research as well as air new ideas for potential new projects. These meetings are especially important for more junior members who can take advantage of the collective experience of more senior investigators. Many core members also meet on a weekly basis at the Friday Molecular Epidemiology seminar series organized as part of an NCI-funded training grant (PI Dr. Neugut). In addition, those core members collaborating on the Superfund Project meet on a monthly basis alternating between the MSPH and LDEO.